piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2012 Bumper Save Gears and Glory 450
This is a Piston Cup race that happened in 2012. It is the 33rd race of the season and it's WAY too historic for a crash on the second last lap of the race involving Brian Spark, Rev N Go Racer, Ralph Carlow, Ernie Gearson, Kevin Shiftright, Jimmy Cables, Ponchy Wipeout and Floyd Mulvhill. The crash happened when Brian decided not to pit like the others because he thought he could finish the race and he blew a tire and caused the crash. Buck Bearingly also did not pit just like Brian but he ended up finishing the race. Green/white/checker did not happen though. This race was won by Cal Weathers (his second Heartland win, his first in 2009) beating Dirkson D'agostino who has one of his best performances in a while for second while Lightning Mcqueen gets third. Rex Revler gets 4th followed by Speedy Comet in 5th. Also this is the most historic race in 2012. Chip Gearings also makes one of his rare finishes. Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XGjn4lXO28 at 12:06. The walmart stock car is Kevin Shiftright. Transcript Big crash! Darrell: BIG CRASH! BIG CRASH! BRIAN SPARK HAS BLOWN A TIRE! THAT'S A LOT OF RACERS INVOLVED!!! Bob: Kevin Shiftright is in it and he is on his side!!!!! Brian: I CAN STILL RACE! WAIT!!! (tries to bring himself from his roof but fails) Nevermind. Rev N Go Racer: My engine's out! Ralph: Mine too! (tow truck arrives) Ralph: Just tow me I cannot move even a millimeter! Rev N Go Racer: Yeah go do it! (the two get towed) Brian(gets towed): NOOOO! NOOOO! I THINK I CAN MOST LIKELY NOT BUT PROBABLY SORTA RACE!!! Dirkson second Darrell: IT'S CAL WEATHERS FOR THE WIN! BUT, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M SEEING! ''DIRKSON D'AGOSTINO HIS SECOND FOR REAL!!! IM ACTUALLY SERIOUS HE JUST PLACED SECOND!!! HISTORIC!!!!! HOLY (Seal Bark) HOW DID THIS (Serbia Strong) HAPPEN!!!! ''(NOTE: This uses Serbia Strong censor before it got banned due to the NZ shooting) Jack: BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! Rex: GASK IIIITS! DIRKSON D'AGOSTINO PLACES SECOND!!!!!!!!!!!! Cal: NOOOO NOOOO NOOO! '''NO!!!! NO!!! '''Oh well I At least won! Yes!!! So too bad Rex and Jack!!! YEAH I WON!!!! KA CHOW!!!!!!!! Lightning: Hey thats my line! Cal: Sorry Im just so used to that and I couldnt help myself!!! Lightning: Thats ok Cal! Its ok if you,My Radiator Springs friends or Bobby say it! I guess even Brick or Reb! But Chick Hicks should never say it! Cal: Yup. That is right! Dirkson: AWESOME! I CAN'T BELIEVE I PLACED SECOND FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER!!!!!! Trunk Fresh Crew Chief: FANTASTIC JOB DIRKSON!!!!! Dirkson: Thanks guys! This is the best race ever in this year! Results # Cal Weathers - 200 laps # Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps # Lightning McQueen - 200 laps # Rex Revler - 200 laps # Speedy Comet - 200 laps # Phil Tankson - 200 laps # Bobby Swift - 200 laps # Markus Krankzler - 200 laps # Dud Throttleman - 200 laps # Rev Roadages - 200 laps # T.G Castlenut - 200 laps # Bruce Miller - 200 laps # Todd Marcus - 200 laps # Apple Racer - 200 laps # Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps # Buck Bearingly - 200 laps # Reb Meeker - 200 laps # Terry Kargas - 200 laps # Ruby Oaks - 200 laps # Parker Brakeston - 200 laps # Brick Yardley - 200 laps # Bobby Roadtesta - 200 laps # Chip Gearings - 200 laps # Brian Spark - 198 laps(tire blowout and crash) # Rev N Go Racer - 198 laps(crash) # Ralph Carlow - 198 laps(crash) # Ernie Gearson - 198 laps(crash) # Kevin Shiftright - 198 laps(crash) # Jimmy Cables - 198 laps(crash) # Ponchy Wipeout - 198 laps(crash) # Floyd Mulvhill - 198 laps(crash) # Jack Depost - 56 laps(crash) # Lane Locke - 56 laps(crash) # Darren Leadfoot - 56 laps(crash) Category:Historic Races